Za Hoshi Yabun
by Inogen
Summary: Gah, you guys are so difficult to get to read! (pouts) Let's do this, you read, you choose the other pairings. (If I like the idea ) Please Read! Rated for Gore(Violence), Language and some sexual induindo. Kag(Inu) Mir(San) Sess(?) Kag(?) OC(?)
1. Default Chapter

Za Hoshi Yabun: Prologue

There was complete and utter darkness, one that permeated the body, the bones, the blood, the mind. And to a point, it filled the soul with a madness so calm, so alluring, that to the weak-minded it was the ultimate form of sanity. Fortunately, the form that stood in the center of this seemingly endless black sea knew the truth of the enveloping shadows. They stood alone, aloof, ignoring the temptations that pounded at every sensation, at every pore of their being. It was their own choice to come here, their own decision to give their fate to the ancient ones, those of whom mankind had forgotten, or chose to ignore. Soft laughter, some kind, some maniacal echoed around them, trying to consume them. They fought. Finally, the voices were silenced by a voice that boomed with authority, though it was a soft whisper, "Enough." Another form appeared out of the darkness, clothed in a simple robe of white that seemed to have no end. But no matter how one looked, one could not clearly see the creature's face. It twisted and malformed to imitate so many of those who were gone, lived, or were yet to live that it baffled the mind. The person who awaited the judgment was familiar with this 'face' and knelt before it with a high respect, head touching the unseen ground. "You came to this place a fortnight ago, and gave your very life into the hands of those around you. You came here seeking release, escape, are we right?"

"That is correct," the knelt form whispered.

"You are tired of the life, the time, you now live in, yes?"

"Yes, I am sick of everything. I hate it that almost everything that I touch dies. That even though I try to help them, all they inherit is misery. I wish for it to end."

"You were originally brought here to choose a reality, a world, of your choice. One in which you could choose a new life. But you gave this choice over to us, did you not?

"Yes, I gave my fate over to the ancient ones, to whom I have served faithfully."

"Once you are placed in you new home, you know that you cannot return?

"Yes, and I readily accept that fact."

"That you forsake and leave forever everyone you had ever loved?"

"There is no one left to love," a tear twinkled, the only light in the impending gloom, that dropped like a falling star before breaking into a burst of smaller stars. The many-faceted creature walked closer, "You're guardian will check up on you occasionally to check on you progress. On the day he deems you well enough to stand on your own two feet, he will leave you until the end of days. Is that acceptable?" The kneeling form shook like a leaf in the wind, "That is acceptable," they gasped. "Finally...you do realize that you retain your eternal life that you have achieved during your past lifetime? That you will live until the earth crumbles and time fails and when all things fade into nonexistence?" A wry smile touched the pale lips of the passive individual, "Unless I am killed by the sword."

"Unless you are killed, which we doubt will happen," the ancient being replied. The head on the ground pressed on it further, "I am thankful for your confidence in our skills."

"Just do not doubt them yourself, Child of Sin, as you have so named yourself. You will need your own trust in your soul in the time to come." No answer came from this 'child', but remained kneeling on the ground. A visible sigh made the white-clothed body waver, though it could not be heard, "Rise, beloved of the old ones." The person rose from their submissive position, and a light appeared from a magic circle that took shape. It lit the body of the one who stood in the center of its light, giving color to something that had sat in the silence of the shadowy realm.

The being was tall and lithe, with whitish skin that shone like ivory in the pale brightness. Their hands were long and slender, capped with claw-like nails that hung lazily at the hips. Long silver-white hair fell like a curtain around the person to the ankles, covering the current state of nudity that they were in. It even covered their eyes as they hung their head. Leers of lust and appreciation came from the darkness around them, while other soft voices tried to silence the ones who would jest at the person so vunerable in their mist. The other being remained standing just outside the ring, studying the one that lied within the glowing band's borders. Shaking its head it held out its hand, though it did not show underneath the shower of white fabric. A sword appeared in front of the naked form, and a pendant suddenly hung upon their breast. "Take what is yours, child, and live well." No words came from those pale lips as their owner reached out and grabbed the blade hovering in front of them. As soon as the slender fingers touched the hilt of the floating weapon, the circle of light suddenly became a fantastic array; with four points stretching to the ends of the earth, and a pentagram at the center beneath a pair of moon-kissed feet. A blinding light then enveloped the area, twisting into the form of a great bird before flying away. For a time, the robed being stood alone, staring at where the other person had just stood. Then another form faded from the darkness, yet this face you could see. It was old, and weary; long touched with the worries of the world. His grey hair fell long past his shoulders, but his silver eyes flashed with a vitality that would amaze most people. But a great concern was etched deep within his searching orbs, "Do you think..."

"All will be well," the other being spoke, "your descendent is strong willed and has a fighting spirit. It's the only reason they have lasted this long. Your child will not be so easily broken. Just wait and watch, good things will come, you'll see." The old man bowed before he disappeared once more. A soft prayer echoed even after he was gone, "May the gods be with you, my hoshi yabun..."

Remember to read and review, or no more story is coming your way!!

Press the button!!

 I   
 I   
 I   
 I   
V


	2. Chapter 1: Yototi Me Za

Are there people reading this? I hope so. Hallo those on ! I am Inogen, and I shall be your magical guide on this new adventure starring the infamous Inu-yasha and co. You wanna know who that was in the prologue? smiles nicely All right I'll tell you...wait, never mind. cackles evilly How's THAT for a cliff hanger huh? HUH? gets hit with a tomato Ok, ok, the torture is about to end. I'm continuing, though I cannot promise you that you will pick up who that person was anyway. That concerns the tact of the reader. shrugs Alright, enough introduction, on to the story!!

By the way, I do not own ANY of those created by the miraculous Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, shall attempt to earn the title as bride of the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. And I shall do battle with those who threaten me!! brandishes sword Bring it on!!

"magic" – speech

'magic' – thought

Za Hoshi Yabun: Chapter One

Yototi Me Za

"INU-YASHA!! Can we stop soon? I'm ssssooooooooo hungry!!" whined poor, little Shippo. Kagome reached up and petted the small kitsune sitting on her shoulder on the head, "Shh...Shippo, we'll stop soon, I promise."

"The soon has yet to be determined, however," yawned Miroku. He then leaned over and whispered loudly in Sango's ear, enough for all but the dog demon to hear, "I mean, we all know how Inu-yasha can be when it comes to judging time." This comment resulted in a snicker from the young fox demon, which made the focus of the light fun turn around. "Eh? What was that monk?" The said priest raised both his hands, feigning innocence, "Nothing, Inu-yasha, nothing at all." Giggles came from the two girls in the party which made the hanyou even more suspicious and he leapt in front of the lecherous Buddhist. His eye twitched slightly as he attempted to tower over the other male, "You better be telling the truth, H...o...u...shi, if you wish to keep that lying tongue of yours in your mouth..." Miroku placed his rosary sealed hand over his heart, "On my honor, I am telling you all I know!" Inu-yasha shook his head and turned away, "Why do I not believe that?" Huge grins plastered themselves on all the others faces as he started walking away. Then they all broke out into laughter, causing Inu-yasha's ears to tweak and face them once more. "What in the seven hells are you guys laughing about?"

"You are such a stupid hanyou!" cackled Shippo from his perch. An angry blush stole over the dog demon's face before he snapped his claws, "Why you little genki..." He suddenly leapt in the direction of his tormenter, prepared to tear the little child to shreds. Shippo let out a cry before hiding in Kagome's hair. His foster mother sighed deeply, "Inu-yasha, OSUWARI!!" The magic of the charmed rosary hanging around the hanyou's neck glowed and pulled him to the ground. Soon his face was stuffed with dirt and he attempted to shout, sounding muffled, "What did you do that for?!"

"You were going to hurt Shippo," Kagome answered simply, "And me while you were at it!" Stifled curses flowed from the earth as the trapped demon tried to rise to his feet. Yet the curse kept him pinned down. This allowed an opportunity for an excited kitsune the leap down from his protector's shoulder and land a light kick to Inu-yasha's ribs. But the spell let up as soon as the kick touched the red-covered side. An evil light gleamed in a pair of golden eyes as a clawed hand reached out for the child-demon. "You are SO dead!!"

"KA...GO...ME!!" screamed the kit as he led the fuming inu-youkai around the small clearing they were in. The older team members stood there and laughed at the scene, not making a single move to help out the smaller demon. It cheered all three of their hearts to see Inu-yasha so energetic; he hadn't been quite the same since the death of Kikyo. "Perhaps the poor fellow is recovering," Miroku mentioned lightly to Sango. She nodded in agreement, though her eyes were focused on Kagome, "He's had a lot of support. I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't been there for him."

"Hopefully now his heart will be free to love her."

"I should hope so..." The Taiyja's face turned a deep crimson before she whacked the monk with Hiraikotsu, "HENTAI!!" As the all too familiar settings took place around her, Kagome kept her warm sapphire eyes on Inu-yasha, who was now lightly bopping Shippo on the head. He had warmed up to the kitsune after a while, and now acted like a fatherly figure to him, though he would never admit that. 'He would make a good father........." the miko shook her head suddenly before blushing. Where had THAT come from? Inu-yasha, a father? It would never happen...at least, not with her. She lowered her eyes to hide her tears. Even after Kikyo's death, the dog demon had not shown any other different type of emotion to her. In fact, he looked at her more sadly now then he ever did...Lost in her emotions, Kagome did not see the focus of her hidden attentions looking at her. Even as Shippo bit his head and nipped at his ears, he did not take his eyes off her. She looked so sad, so forlorn. Was it his fault? He wanted to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her, and made sure she never shed another tear again. But, he didn't know if she would take on his offer of affections now, what with all they have gone through. And Kikyo...so soon after her death, could he turn to the warmth of another's embrace? Would he ever? Maybe, after they obtained the Shikon jewel...his heart could finally decide on what he wanted...

The image of the friendly antics played over in a still pool, watched by a pair of unseen eyes. 'Now that is an interesting thought process. Naïve, even foolish, but interesting. Perhaps I should lend a hand...' A soft breeze passed by, rippling the water and whispering unheard words. It twirled around the area momentarily, then moved on to play elsewhere. The water stilled, bringing up the image of the group once more. A pair of rosy lips pursed in thought before speaking, "Is that so? Well then, it is about time that they came here. The end is coming soon, and all their hearts need to know the truth or else they will fail. Kurokiri." A shadowed man appeared suddenly to the person's side, "What is it, my lady?" She gestured to the pool, "I'm lowering the shield, go to the east border and make sure that nobody attacks them; I want no ill feelings between us." She curled her index finger against her lips and paused in reflection, "I do want to test them though..."

"Do you want us to attack them then?"

"No...take them to the plains of trial. Work your magic there. Also, have Nori prepare some rooms for our guests, in case they do succeed." The man bowed his head, "As you wish." He rose to his feet and turned to leave, "Oh, and one more thing." He turned to look at her, "Yes?" A smile touched the woman's lips, "Have fun and play nice." He smirked, "I will try my best." With that, he vanished, leaving the lady to finger the multiple violet shards that hung on a cord around her neck. After a few moments of contemplation, she reached out and touched the surface of the now plain water, and something glowed in its depths. When she felt the barrier drop, she waved her hand so that she could resume watching the group and see what talents they possessed...

Kagome's head suddenly snapped up from where she had been pondering her fate with Inu-yasha, "I sense Shikon shards, a lot of them!!" Everyone jumped to attention, "Is it Naraku?" growled the dog demon, his hands balling up into fists. The girl shook her head, "No, it's not that many. But it is quite it few, maybe the rest of the remaining shards besides those belonging to Kouga." Shippo scampered up the miko's arm, "Wow, whoever has them must be really powerful to not be caught by Naraku."

"How far are they from here, Kagome?" Sango asked, coming up to her friend's shoulder. The girl narrowed her eyes, "They're less than a mile to the west." Miroku's face took on a thoughtful expression, "Strange, isn't it, that you couldn't feel them until just now?"

"I agree," Sango said, "I think it's some type of trap." Kirara mewed her approval. Inu-yasha growled, "I don't care if it's a trap or not. If someone has the jewel shards we have to go and get them. Then we only have the stupid wolf and that bastard Naraku to take care of."

"For once, I think Inu-yasha is right."

"Kagome?!" the others stared at her in shock as the eighteen year old walked up to the hanyou. "I want this to be over with, so many people have already died...and...I want it to stop." She clasped her hands in front of her as her eyes peered deeply into her companion's eyes, "I bet you feel the same way, don't you Inu-yasha?"

"Kagome..." It took all his self control not to reach out and cup her cheek in his hand. To his pleasant surprise, she took the same hand that craved her touch, and she began to lead him in the direction she felt the shards. "Let's go." A blush began to shade his cheeks, but he pushed it back. He then reluctantly let go of her hand, and stepped in front of her and knelt down. "We'll get there faster if we travel at demon speed." Nodding in agreement, the teenager hopped onto his back and wrapped her strong legs around his lean waist. Kirara immediately changed to her larger form, and her mistress, Shippo, and the Houshi leapt onto her back. The dog demon then rose quickly in a red blur, and began running through the forest with the others close behind.

As they raced past the hazy green trees, Inu-yasha's mind began to wander. He focused on the body pressed close his back, basking in the warmth and comfort that it gave to him. Her gentle scent filled his nostrils and calmed his heart for the supposed battle ahead. A strong sense of protection rose in his soul, he would not fail her like he did her predecessor. Just as he relished and took strength in the reassurance Kagome's closeness offered him, she was comforted by the hardness of his form. Recently, she had sometimes wondered if he was really there, sometimes he seemed so aloof and untouchable she doubted in his very existence. Every time she went through the well she was afraid that she would realize it was all a dream. But now, plastered firmly to the hard plains of his back, Kagome realized just how real Inu-yasha was. Her face rested on the nape of his neck on a thin pillow of silky silver hair. It had grown in the time they had known each other, and it now reached slightly past his buttocks. She thought it made him look more mature, and she liked it, though she had never told him that. Behind them, Miroku and Sango were having similar thoughts about each other, though everyone was trying to prepare for the fight ahead. But as they traveled, they did not notice that they were being followed by multiple blurs that bounded in and out of the trees without a sound.

The woman could have crowed with laughter as she studied the minds that were coming closer and closer to her home. Two couples, each side of the pair loving the other, yet never admitting it!! Oh, playing with these new ones was going to be so much fun!!

"We're getting close, Inu-yasha," Kagome whispered into his ear. It twitched at the sudden breath on his sensitive, and he controlled the shivers that wished to run down his spine. His eyes narrowed, "I don't smell anything, are you sure?"

"Of course!" she snapped, "I've been doing this for over three years, you think I would know by now!"

"Sor-ry!" he hissed, turning back to glare at her, "You don't have to get so touchy about it!" She growled at him, at which he suppressed a smile, it seemed like she was picking up some of his habits. And strangely, he liked the idea he had such an influence over her. He had to keep this new fact in mind for future reference. "Ready up you guys! Kagome says we're getting close!" Everyone prepared for battle, Miroku clasped his staff and Sango brought Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, and Shippo...Shippo just cowered on top of Kirara. Kagome raised her bow and arrow, prepared to protect herself and Inu-yasha until the half-demon could draw Tetsusaiga. 'So close, so close...' Then they barged into a clearing. Nothing was there except the sandy earth that covered the small field, and a few rocks that seemed black against the white grains. And as they landed on the soft surface, the aura of the jewel shards immediately disappeared. Inu-yasha placed the girl on his back down and turned to face her, "Kagome? Where are they?" He noticed she was shaking terribly, and he unconsciously brought her into a hug to still her movements. "Kagome? Daijobou? Kagome?"

"I can't sense them anymore, they're gone!!" Tears shimmered in her eyes as she clutched at his haori. The monk walked forward and studied the area around them, while Sango took Kagome from Inu-yasha's arms and started stroking her hair. Shippo jumped up on the Taiyja's shoulders and started muttering nonsense to his foster mother. "Something is very wrong here, Inu-yasha," Miroku muttered at his friend. "Aura's just don't vanish." The hanyou tucked his hands into his sleeves, "Yeah, but then where did they go?"

"I think this is a magic used by Naraku, in other words, this was a trap."

"C'mon, you got to be kidding me, there's nothing here. Wouldn't have Kagura or one of his other creations attacked us by now?"

"That's true, then what is going on...?" A scream from behind them stopped the conversation. Both men turned around to see Kagome sinking into the ground, Sango and Shippo vainly trying to pull her up. Inu-yasha ran towards them, and reached out and grabbed the miko's arm. She looked up at him with fear-filled eyes, "Inu-yasha!"

"Kagome, pull, pull on me!! Pull yourself up!!" He would not, he would NOT lose her! Not now, not when they were so close!! Tears poured down her cheeks, "I can't, it's like quicksand!!" He was so desperate to drag her out of danger, that he didn't notice his own situation. "Inu-yasha!" He felt a hand grasp the back of his haori, "Monk, what are you...?" It was only then that he noticed he was sinking. 'Shit!' Tears were pouring down Kagome's face, and he pulled her into a hug, knowing there was nothing else he could do. 'I'm going to die!' the girl thought, clenching her eyes shut, 'and so is the one I love, and it is all my fault!' "Don't cry, Kagome." She looked up him, his eyes were so soft and shining, trying to comfort her. And lurking in their depths...almost it be? Her heart calmed within her, and she relaxed, even though her face was the only thing you could see of her body. "Inu-yasha, aishite..." His gentle face was the last thing she saw before her vision blacked out. As soon as she was gone, Inu-yasha let a tear slide down his face, he had been brave, for her, and now she was gone...but he would join her soon. His golden eyes closed before they disappeared beneath the sand, and then he was gone as well. But what the couple hadn't noticed as they were lost in their own little world was that their companions had begun to sink also. Within a few minutes, the whole crew had disappeared beneath the white sands.

When nothing remained there once more but the earth and rocks, a being appeared from a mist. Even though he stood in unblocked sunlight, his features remained shadowed; the only thing about him clearly visible was the black hair that fell down past his shoulders. As he touched the sand, a web of power appeared, stretching across the whole plain, the center at his feet. He had made this spell long ago, and he was glad to see it was still very effective. The man smiled a hidden smirk and rubbed his hands together. Let the games begin...

Heheheheh...yet another cliffhanger. I am so evil. You readers better get used to this, I love leaving you hanging, it keeps you entranced. Or so I think. shrugs Oh well, get used to them. Once again, please read and review, flames are appreciated if they are helpful. "Your fic sucks.........." If that is all you basically say, you will be promptly ignored.

Oh, by the way...Japanese dictionary!!!

Hanyou- half demon

Inu- dog

Youkai- demon

Taiyja- Demon slayer

Houshi- priest/monk

Kitsune- fox demon

Miko- priestess (particularly Shinto)

Genki- brat

Osuwari- SIT (no da)

Hentai- Pervert

Daijoubu- Are you alright/ok? (normally you would add a 'desu ka' at the end of the sentence since it's a question, but most Japanese speaking people skip over it )

If there are any others that I have overlooked, please let me know!

Press the button!!

I

I

I

I

I

v


	3. Chapter 2: Omoi no Amimono

Gah, you people are aweful!! Why haven't you reviewed!! (cries) I feel so abandoned!! Please, PLEASE, REVIEW!! I will be really thankful, and I will do what I said. You can choose some of the other pairings. We shall do a vote. Whoever has the highest score wins. Here are the choices:

Sesshomaru/Kagura

Sesshomaru/OC (whom you met breifly in chapter one, and will learn about IF YOU REVIEW! Did I mention she might fix up his arm? XD)

Rin/Shippo

If you have any others, please feel free to share them. And if you have any special requests for the current pairings (aka Inu/Kag San/Mir) I would love to hear them!! Thank you, and again, PLEASE REVIEW!! (sense a pattern yet?)

Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own Inuyasha. Sadly. I do own a plushy and pins!! hug

Za Hoshi Yabun: Chapter 2

Omoi no Amimono

'What an awful dream.........' Kagome turned over in her bed, 'That's a horrible way to die; hope I never have something like that happen.' But as she started to drift back into sweet slumber, she suddenly felt a pair of lips nuzzling her neck. Her sapphire eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, looking at her assailant. Inu-yasha, an older, and if it was possible, even more handsome version, was laying in confusion on the futon. "Gome-chan? What's wrong?"

'Gome-chan? Gome-chan?? What the heck...?'

"Inu...Inu-yasha? What..." She turned bright red, "What are you doing in my bed?!" A pair of dark eyebrows nearly made it to the man's hairline, "Your bed? Don't you mean our bed? Are you feeling ok?" He sat up to press a hand on her forehead, his golden eyes glowing in concern. She blushed even harder, realizing he was naked underneath the covers, "Um...I feel fine...I'm just a bit confused."

"Confused? What are you confused about?" He tilted his head and looked at her oddly, "Are you sure you're not sick? I haven't seen you this red since our wedding night."

'WEDDING NIGHT???'

"Um...are we married?" Inu-yasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "No duh!! We've been married for six years! We just celebrated our anniversary last night!" A teasing look of distaste crossed his face, "I told you that you had too much sake last night." Now Kagome was really bewildered, Inu-yasha was never like this around her, and were they really married? "What...what happened to Naraku? To the Shikon no Tama?"

"Good gods, that alcohol must have really hit you hard. Ok..." He scooped up Kagome like she was a child, placing her in his lap as if he were about to tell her a bed time story. Now she was really red, but she didn't make any moves to get off, she kinda liked the idea he wanted to touch her so much. "Seven years ago we defeated Naraku, it was a hard battle. Very hard, mind you. Even with Kagura and Sesshomaru working with us, it was really tricky to beat him."

"Kagura and Sesshomaru? Why would they help us?" A soft chuckle came from her 'husband'. "Well, first off, Kagura hated Naraku. Really wanted to get rid of him. And somewhere along the way Sesshomaru fell in love with her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But we did win, Kouga gave us his shards, and the Shikon was finally finished." Inu-yasha made a face, "I think it was then that Kouga decided he wanted to be with Ayame, anyway........" Kagome inwardly smiled, she had always thought the two would make a cute couple, "What did we do with the jewel?" A loving smile touched Inu-yasha's lips, and he gently traced her cheek with his finger, "We made a wish, don't you remember?" She shook her head, making him shake his, "Ok, no more sake for you anymore, I don't want this happening EVER again. But anyway...we wished we could be together forever." Now it was her turn for her eyes to pop out of her head. He laughed at her expression, "Yeah, a little before the final battle, we realized our feelings for each other. I think it was the only reason that we won, at least for me." Tears of joy began to fill her eyes, this was true, it was really true. "What about Sango? Miroku? Shippo?"

"Sango and Miroku married a few years after us, and Shippo is still around this house though he needs to go out and........." He was silenced by Kagome kissing his lips, to which he readily responded. As they kissed, she pushed him gently so he was lying on his back underneath her, and her hair made a curtain so that he could see only her face. She pulled back and looked at him with love shining in her eyes, "I love you, Inu-chan."

"Now there's the Gome-chan I know and love," he whispered before he captured her lips once more. Kagome had a feeling this was going to be a very busy morning.........

"Kagome, KAGOME!!" Inu-yasha howled as he searched the forest he was currently lost in. He knew she was nearby, he could feel her. And it was driving him insane that he couldn't find her. 'Damn it, where is she??' He leapt nimbly from tree to tree, trying vainly to follow her scent. It seemed to come from everywhere, so he couldn't put a specific trail on it. He growled angrily, but continued his search. Now the surroundings were becoming more familiar, and he made his way to the northeast. He lived in this forest for a long time before becoming trapped in it, so he knew almost every stone, tree, and stream that lurked in the shadowy realm of the forest that was his namesake.

Now he was heading to a place that held more than one meaning to him; the Goshinboku Tree. As he made his way, he felt Kagome's presence getting closer and closer, and he silently rejoiced. Once he found her, he would never let her go. Ok, how many times had he told himself that? This time, he REALLY meant it. As he crashed into the clearing that held the well-known sight, his heart jumped in his chest. There she was, standing right in the place where they first met. She was looking at the place where he had been pinned to the trunk, her hand resting on the tale-tell mark. "Kagome!" at the sound of her name, she turned to face him, her beautiful smile on her face. Her loving eyes were full of light, and he reached out to hold her. But she was instantly replaced by another, just as familiar face. But these eyes, though they were the same color of Kagome's, were dead, lifeless. He stopped dead in his tracts, "Kikyo?" Her smile was malicious and cruel, "Hello Inu-yasha, looking for something?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"The girl? Why should you care? You love me don't you?" The question echoed in his mind, and an all too common battle began to take place. He didn't even argue as a pair of cold arms encircled his waist. Her spell was beginning to seize him, and he let himself fall into it, as he always did. His soul belonged to this dead woman, and if she deemed to take it, than so be it. But a voice came into his mind, Inu-yasha? Inu-yasha?!

'Kagome........?'

"Shh..........Inu-yasha. Don't think of anything, just come with me..........."

INU-YASHA!! The dog demon's eyes snapped open, and he tore himself away from Kikyo. He searched the area around him, "Kagome? Where are you?"

"Why are you even looking for her, Inu-yasha? Don't you care for me?"

"Yeah, but I just can't abandon Kagome, she sounds like she's in trouble........." The priestess came up behind her former lover and pressed herself against him, "Don't worry about her," she purred, "She'll be fine. It's not like she cares about you.........." Inu-yasha pushed her away, his face contorted in anger, "Don't you ever say that again! Kagome does care for me, in a way, she's cared for me more than you ever did........." He realized his words, and stopped. He had never really thought about it, but it was true. Kagome was more genuinely concerned about his welfare, and had been at his side through everything, even his betrayals. His fists clenched at his sides, his determination gleaming in his eyes. "You've chosen her, haven't you?" He looked up at her, and to him, she looked passive. "Yes, you.........you're already dead. You've betrayed me a dozen times, and I did give you an opportunity to have a life with me. You were the one who chose death instead of me." She gave him a sad, sad smile, "I understand Inu-yasha." This surprised the hanyou greatly, "You.........do?" The priestess walked away from him, towards the old tree where so many memories were entombed, "Yes, I understand..........." Kikyo waved her hand in front of her. A vision of Kagome appeared in the bark of the wood, in bonds and screaming at the top of her lungs. "..........that your beloved miko needs to die." Inu-yasha stared at the women in front of him in horror, "You wouldn't.........you can't..........."

"I would, I can, and I will," a feral smile made the ancient priestess look completely evil. "Then you will be all mine."

"If you harm a single hair on her head, Kikyo, I will kill you!" The woman turned and walked away from him, "I will be interested to see if you will live up to that oath." She passed through the portal, and Inu-yasha quickly followed her through it. But instead of ending up where the maniacal priestess and his dear friend were, he ended up in another part of the forest. "KUSO!!" He slammed his fist into a tree, splintering it. Let's make things interesting, Inu-yasha....... The hanyou looked up at the sound of the cold voice, I'll actually give you some time to try to save your beloved little future girl. I'll give you some clues to try to find us, it's up to you to follow the trail

"You bitch!" Evil laughter echoed in the trees, Oh, my dear Inu-yasha, you haven't seen anything yet........ Something ticklish landed on his nose, and he sneezed. Then he realized it had the scent of Kagome literally steaming off of it. Looking at the ground, he saw a single black hair. He knelt and studied it, it wasn't as long as Kagome's hair........but.........Suddenly, it was raining black hair, leading a small path in the forest. His eyes widened, it was beginning to dawn on him what Kikyo was doing. Clutching at a clump of hair, his whole body shook in rage, but he quickly rose and began running down the track. He better hurry, before the witch took off something more valuable and vital than hair.......

Shippo whimpered, curled up in a tight ball. He wanted Kagome, he wanted to feel safe. His body was still shivering from the effects of sinking, and he was very, very afraid. He then felt a pair of arms around him, and he peeped up, his eyes blurry from the sand, "Kagome?"

"You silly kit, what type of dreams are you havin'?" His green eyes snapped open and stared in awe at the red headed woman looking down at him, "Mommy?" The demoness' blue eyes sparkled down at him, "O' course it's me, who else would I be?" Tears sprang up in his eyes, "I thought you were dead!!" The woman blinked in surprise, "You mus' have been havin' nightmares, ain't I standin' here, holding you now?" The little kitsune grasped his mother in a tight hug, "Oh, mommy!!" She cuddled him to her breast, patting his back gently. "What's going on here? Why is the little one crying?"

"Daddy!!" Shippo pounced on his father, who caught him out of reflex. "Whoa, kiddo, what are you doing?"

"It seems he ha' a nightmare," the mother walked up softly. "Something about me being dead........"

"Daddy was dead too!" Shippo piqued up. "Then who was taken' care o' you?" The woman asked teasingly, "There was Kagome, she was a lot like you mom, except she was human." The demon pair raised their eyebrows but didn't interrupt, "And there was Inu-yasha, he was really mean. And there was Sango, she was nice, but not as nice as Kagome. Oh! And there was Miroku too, but he was weird."

"Sounds like an interesting group of demons."

"Oh, they weren't demons. Only Kirara was a full demon, Inu-yasha was only half a demon." The father sat down, bringing his child with him, "Why would you want to be with humans?" Shippo shrugged, "They were nice, and they were the only ones who would take care of me."

"Well, you don' have ta worry about that anymo'........We're here now." She nuzzled her face against his hair, and he turned to hug her. "I love you, mom."

"I luv you too, sweetie, let's go home," she mentioned more to her mate than her son. He nodded and rose, Shippo clutched in his arms. As his parents began the trek back to their cave, the little kit began to fall asleep in the warmth of his father's arms.

Sango groaned, she literally hurt all over. It was like all her old scars were reopening and causing her pain. Moaning at the soreness she tried to sit up. To her horror, she realized she couldn't. She opened her eyes quickly and looked up at her wrist; it was held down to the ground by dark miasma, one she was all too familiar with. 'Naraku, so it was you.......'

"So I see you're finally awake, Sango," the Taiyja turned at the silken voice, ignoring the shivers going down her spine. She attempted to spit at him, at which he deftly dodged, "How rude."

"Let me go at once! What have you done to the others?" she demanded. The lord looked at her with his typical aloofness, "I don't think you're in the position to be giving orders." She struggled against her bonds, trying to get free, "Damn you!" He shook his head and tsked, "And such foul language too." He got to his feet and stood at her head, kneeling back down to stroke at her hair, "And yet so beautiful......." She stared at him oddly, "What?" Naraku chuckled, "You really are a fascinating human, Sango. That's why I decided not to kill you." Tears filled at her eyes, "And you killed the others?"

"They're fate is in your hands, Sango."

"What do you mean?" He brought out his share of the Shikon jewel, and held it front of her eyes. "Use the power of this to become a demon, and my queen." She stared at him very strangely, "Who are you, and what have you done to the real Naraku?" The youkai leaned over the warrior's face his nose touching hers, ignoring her question, "Admit it Sango, the idea of becoming immortal, powerful, entices you doesn't it?" He pressed his cheek against hers, and whispered softly in her ear, "Admit it, you've been attracted to me since you met me." The girl shook her head, "No.......never. You killed my family."

"But you felt such freedom at their deaths, didn't you? Like some chain had been taken off you. Some leash." A tear slipped down her face, "Stop.......onegai........"

"Shh.........Sango, it will all be over soon, soon you will feel nothing.......all you will know is me." He brought up his head and stared down at her with his crimson orbs, "Are you ready?"

"What.........if I refuse?" He tilted his head lazily, his cold eyes glittering, "Then your friends perish, and I change you against your will. I might even let your little brother die........"

"No! Please, I'll do whatever you say! Just don't hurt Kohaku!!" Tears spilled down her cheeks at the thought of the now puppet like boy that had once been her younger sibling. "Now, that's my good Sango." He swiped one of the tears onto his finger, and looked at it, "This is the last time I shall see anything like this coming from you. After this, you will cry no more." In a perverse way, that sounded very nice to the Taiyja's ears. Then she felt something very cool at her lips, "You must swallow this, unless you want me to add another scar to that lovely body of yours." She shook her head, and obediently opened her mouth and pushed the Shikon jewel down her throat. "Good girl," Naraku then fiercely bit his bottom lip, causing blood to bubble up and drip down his chin. He then leaned forward so his bloodied lips were barely a breath away from her own. She shakily opened her mouth, expecting a kiss. What she got was a very sharp pair of teeth piercing her soft flesh, at which she cried out. He silenced her then by giving her what she had expected a second ago. "Make a wish," he whispered. Sango closed her eyes and inwardly spoke her heart's 'desire'.

A searing pain encompassed her body, making her arc off the ground despite the bonds that attempted to hold her down. Her maroon eyes rolled to the back of her head, as convulsions started to wrack her body. Blood trickled from where her nails dug into her skin, but instead of the dark fluid usually seen, it was bright and glowing. After a few moments of this torment of the body, physical changes began to take place. Her soft brown hair extended, becoming longer and darker, with highlights of maroon around her face. The nails of humanity faded, her fingers just becoming like sharp talons. Her body remained pretty much the same, except the scars earned in battle disappeared from view, as if her past self had never existed, and her face became slender, more refined. When all was said and done, a very nice looking demoness lay on the floor in Naraku's chamber. Lust flamed the said youkai's eyes, but he did not make a move to touch her. This was a wise decision, for the eyes of the newly made Sango snapped open and she writhed against her bonds. Hissing and scratching like some untamed beast, the former Taiyja's red eyes flamed in anger. "Release me!!" she snarled viciously. "Calm down first, beloved," he whispered, "Then I'll let you go."

"Beloved? Who the hell are you to call me that?"

"Your future mate and lord," she paused, trying to remember anything. "I don't recall you, or anything else for that matter."

"Of course not," he said coolly, "You were put under a spell, I barely managed to save your body. Sadly I lost your memory in the process." She blinked at him, "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Do you have anyone else?"

"I guess not. Can I at least know my name?"

"Your name," he paused thoughtfully, "is Rutakai."

"Papa? Papa?!" Miroku felt a pair of hands shaking him, "Papa!! Wake up!!" The priest waved his hand at his assailant. His eyes blinked open lazily at he gazed up at surprise at the girlish face above him, "Sango?" The figure shook their head,

'Not again.'

"No papa, it's me, Koraru. It looks like the fever finally broke, that's good." The child, as Miroku could now see, dipped a cloth in water before wiping his head with it. "Who are you?" she shook her head again, "I'm your daughter." He sat up now, "DAUGHTER??" She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him back down, "Don't move like that, you just got over a very bad case of the flu. You muscles will overstretch if you do that again." He lied compliantly, but stared up at the girl in confusion, "Where is your mother?"

"You must be still suffering from some of the effects of the fever, momma's dead, remember? Naraku killed her." Tears filled his eyes, in his heart he knew who the child's mother was, "Sango......." Well, at least he got to have a kid with her, maybe he did finally prove his love for her. Now he had this girl that was just as beautiful as her mother, except, of course, she had his eyes. Wait.......did she.......? He looked at her right hand, and even more tears filled his eyes. Wrapped around her arm was a rosary spell very similar to his own, except it was maroon. Reaching out with his own cursed hand, he touched it softly; almost afraid a simple touch would release its wrath. She smiled down at him, "It's alright papa. We'll get Naraku and break this curse." Yep, she was definitely his child. He returned her smile, "Yes, we will."

"But first.......you need to get better!" She pressed her lips against his forehead, "Now go back to sleep, if you're better in the morning, perhaps we can go hunting again." He nodded, suddenly he felt very, very sleepy. As she nestled the blankets around his shoulders, he felt the safest and loved he had in years before he fell off into slumber.......

Ok, by now you must be thinking.......What the HELL is going on?? And where is Kirara? Well, I'm not going to tell you!! Muahahahahahah!!! Evilness! If you want to find out what is going to happen next, REVIEW!! I swear, I will not add another chapter until I get at LEAST THREE REVIEWS!! So press the button!! And thanks to those who do. They get a cookie.


	4. The Monk and His Daughter

Alright, I got three reviews...so I'll keep my word and continue. But I am telling you, I am very disappointed in the lack of reviews. If you enjoy this, or see anything you don't like about it, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! I love to hear anything, anything at all!! Alright: here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Koraru!! Yeah....

The Evening Star: Chapter 3

The Monk and his Daughter

When Miroku next woke up, he was pleasantly surprised at feeling a whole lot better than he had in a long time. 'Wonder what types of medicine that girl uses...?' Speaking of which, the person he thought of opened the paper door and stepped inside, a shy smile on her face. "And how are you feeling today?"

"Much better," he told her with a warm grin. She smiled largely at him and threw her arms around his neck, "I'm glad! I'll have Kagome-obasan make some breakfast for you." She skipped out of the room, leaving him to dress. He was just placing his purple sash on when she came back with a tray with a bowl of rice, lightly fried fish, and miso soup. "Ah, thank you, Koraru, it looks good." She giggled and sat on her knees in front of him and stole a piece of his fish. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she daintily nibbled at her food. In that way she was like her mother, she had good table manners. Picking up his chopsticks, he started stuffing the food into his mouth. A look of disgust crossed the girl's face, "Oba-san says you were always a sloppy eater."

"Like I'm anything next to Inu-yasha," he noted slyly. She shrugged, "I wouldn't know, I never met him." He tilted his head, "What happened to him?"

"No one knows, he just disappeared. Oba-san always suspects that Kikyo came and got him somehow. Mama agreed with her, and from what I've heard, so do I." Miroku's eyes darkened at the fate of his friend, but he kept his features carefully schooled. He quickly finished off his breakfast, and rose to his feet, his daughter following his movements. "Papa?" He smiled his carefree smile at her, "Didn't you say if I felt better we could go out looking for Naraku?" A frown crossed her adorable features, "I guess I did. It means we have to go out and leave Obasan again, doesn't it?"

"She can always come with us."

"You know she never does, Papa. It brings up too many memories for her." It saddened him to hear such a fortune becoming the brave woman he had grown to admire. She took a look at his gloomy face and lowered her eyes, "I'll go ask her to prepare some travel packs for us."

"I'll come with you."

"Hai!" her cheerful countenance was back, and she skipped off, showing him the way into the next room. They came to a larger space then where he had been sleeping, and where Kagome was bent over a pot of stew, "Hi, Miroku!" She greeted him, a soft smile on her face, "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"And I am glad to see you as well, Kagome-san." A gentle chuckle came from her, "Didn't we drop the titles long ago?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, yes. Of course."

"We're going out again, Oba-san, Papa has the itch to find Naraku again," the little girl chirped up. The woman sighed and looked at her friend tiredly, "Miroku? Must you go on this continuous search?" She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Must you torture your only child with war?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I must end this curse, Kagome, and avenge my beloved Sango. I will not rest until her killer is sent to hell, where he belongs." She shook her head, "Miroku..." Koraru gave the saddened woman a hug, "Don't get sad Oba-san, don't we always come back?" Kagome smiled down at her adopted niece, "I guess you do. I'll go prepare some food for you to take on your journey."

"Arigato, Oba-san!!" She hugged the woman even tighter before turning to her father. "I'll go get my slayer armor!" He smiled down at her, "Alright, but be quick."

"Yessir!" the little girl leapt to her feet and bounded into another room on the other side of the house. As soon as the door closed, Kagome turned to him, fire in her eyes, "You really should stop this. Having the girl constantly fighting is not good!! It's not right..."

"She's her mother's daughter," Miroku said sadly, "And I will not have her ending up like her! I must end the threat of Naraku, once and for all."

"You can't do it alone! You don't have your wind tunnel to use anymore!" This shocked the priest to the bone, "What?!"

"I found a spell to seal it, remember?? It'll consume you if you use it even once! You haven't used it for years!" Tears filled the woman's eyes, "I don't want to lose anymore friends.......please, Miroku." He took her into his arms, trying to comfort her, "It will be alright Kagome."

"No it will not! It's been disastrous ever since Inu-yasha vanished! First he was gone, then Sango, then Kaede-baba, and...and..." She broke into heart-rending sobs, shaking the houshi's soul. "Don't cry, please, Kagome. Be strong, if not for yourself then be strong for young Koraru." The miko nodded, stepping back from him, though her head was lowered, "I'll get started on your bags."

"Thank you, my friend," but she said nothing as she started placing blankets and other necessities in two travel-worn bags. He sat down against the wall, and began to meditate. The two friends thus sat in comfortable silence for a while, before it was interrupted by an energetic young Taiyja. "Are we ready, Papa?" he chuckled at her and got to his feet. "I think we are, now that you're here." He took in his daughter's dress. She wore a simple yukata, much like her mother did, with peeps of her armor underneath. Dressed as such, she was a living memory of her parent. Shaking off the fancy, he turned to Kagome, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," she answered, turning around to pass them their bags with a warm smile. "You have a five day food supply, that should get you to the next village. You're scrolls are in there too, Miroku. And I have some special treats in there for you Koraru." A bright light appeared in the girl's purple eyes, "Is it chocolate?"

"As always."

"SUGOI!!" the child gave her a hug, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Miroku smiled, "We better get going, we want to make good time." Kagome nodded, "Of course, the demons have been more rampart than usual, so take care."

"We will!" little Koraru promised, "I'll protect Papa with Hiraikotsu!" At that announcement, the priest's eyes bulged out in a mixture of awe and fear. First off, he was amazed the child could even wield such a heavy weapon. Secondly, he feared for his life if his daughter had the same temperament as the woman who bore her. But he quickly hid his surprise as they stepped out into the bright sunshine. "Kirara! Kirara!! Where are you Kirara??" a small meow answered the girl's calls and the small fire-cat demon popped out of the forest. Giggles filled the air as the two-tailed creature jumped up on her mistress and started licking her. Miroku couldn't help but smile, the scene in front of him was just too cute. "Are you ready Kirara?" the little girl asked. The youkai nodded, "Then lets go!" With a roar of fire and flame, the small cat turned into her much larger form, and knelt so the two humans to get on. "Goodbye Oba-san!!" Koraru waved cheerfully, "Take care while we're gone!"

"Goodbye, Kagome, I'll see you when we get back!" The woman nodded with a small smile, waving her farewell as the trio took off to the sky. "Sayonara, Miroku..."

'No sign of him yet, no sign at all,' Miroku thought desperately. They had been searching for close to a month now, and there was no luck for the two hunters. One of them was so bored that she had actually fallen asleep. Her father stared at her lovingly, in time he was with her, he had learned she was in a lot of ways like her mother, and in a lot of other ways she was just herself. He liked the moments when she was just herself, she was much more trustful and revealing in her emotions than Sango then. And he liked that extra love that her mother never showed him...It was strange. Even though he knew he had raised this child, and loved her mother, he couldn't remember any of it. It made him doubt this reality, but he lived it anyway. He petted the girl's soft hair, reminiscing and imagining the life before his fever...Then a dark miasma hit him like a hammer, making him nearly fall of Kirara. Miroku's sudden movements woke up his daughter with a start, "Papa? What's...whoa! That is a really dark aura!!" He placed a protective arm around her and got out a spelled scroll. "Set down, Kirara! Now!" The cat followed his impassioned order, and fell to the ground in lightning speed. As soon as they touched earth he jumped off and put a barrier spell around them. "Papa?" the little girl came up beside him. "It's Naraku." Her eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know this aura anywhere, prepare yourself, Koraru."

"Yes sir!" The child peeled off her yukata, revealing the demon slayer outfit underneath. It looked exactly like her mother's, except that her armor was blue instead of red. She put on her mask and handed him one, "I'm going to use my poison powder..."

"Yes, but not yet," he told her softly, motioning her to put it away as he put on his mask. "What are we going to do?"

"For now, we are going to run."

"What??"

"Don't worry, he'll follow, trust me," Koraru nodded, not completely understanding, but she trusted her father. "Ok, on the count of three, I'm going to drop the shield, and we are going to run as fast as we can, got it?" the girl nodded again. He smiled at her, "Are you afraid?" She waited a moment, then nodded shakily. He knelt in front of her and took her shoulders, "It's natural to be afraid, it makes you cautious, wise. But you got to stand up to what you're afraid of, you do that every time that you face a demon don't you?" Another set of nods came from her, and he gave her another warm smile, "This is just like those other times."

"But...this one killed mommy." He lowered his head, "Don't let that stop you, let it make you stronger." This time, the girl nodded vigorously and pulled up Hiraikotsu, "Let's go." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "That's my girl. Ready? One...two...THREE!" The two broke out into a run, Miroku leading while Koraru followed behind. They could hear something buzzing in the forest, which the priest immediately recognized: they were surrounded by Saimyosho. "Koraru," he shouted behind his shoulder, "Whatever you do, don't use your Kazaana!!"

"But father..."

"Those things out there will kill you if you open your hand! They're poisonous!"

"Yes sir!" They continued running through the forest, Miroku looking for the perfect spot to do battle. Then they fell into it. There was a crater in the middle of the woodlands, where no grass or tree grew. The priests knew the signs; something of great evil had taken place here. He rolled to the bottom of the small valley, landing on his knees. "Koraru! Use your poison powder now!" He didn't hear a response, and for a moment he feared something had happened to her. To his great relief the gas did appear, and he felt a body crawl up to his own, "Father, will this kill him?"

"No, it won't."

"Then why...?"

"I'm buying time to create a spell, and you'll need to protect me." She nodded, fire gleaming in her eyes, "Yessir!" He watched her shadow stand up, brandishing her very large weapon. Smiling, he started murmuring an ancient Buddhist chant. As the purple fog began to disappear, minor demons began swarming around them. Immediately Koraru leapt into action. Hiraikotsu flew in the air, slicing all creatures in its path, and the young Taiyja defended herself with her swords. Soon the land was littered with blood and broken body parts. 'The girl has impressive skills,' the Houshi thought gently, 'She'll be a great warrior.' Then, all of a sudden, the demons all disappeared. The girl stood in confusion she stood in front of her father, "Where did they go?" Miroku felt a great sense of foreboding, and he broke the chain of his spell, "Koraru, MOVE!!"

"What?" But as she turned to face him, something tore at her back, causing her to cry out in pain. "KORARU!!" He ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, quickly taking in the state of her wounds. Turning around had obviously saved her life: the claw marks carved into her back were several inches deep, missing major organs by a few centimeters. Kirara ran up to the couple, mewling plaintively. The priest had no time to respond, however, because a being appeared suddenly, hovering off the ground about ten feet away. "Naraku..." Miroku whispered, then he realized how much the youkai had actually changed. The hair that was once jet black now had streaks of silver scattered throughout it, the body was more slender then it had been, but what alarmed him were the blood-covered claws hanging at his side. The demon, until that moment, had been looking down, but now raised his head to look at his enemy. Horror filled the Houshi at the sight of Naraku's face. It was a strange mixture of the creature once called Onigumo, and the face of his beloved friend, Inu-yasha. Especially with that familiar arrogant smirk on his face. "What...in the seven hells...what did you do, Naraku??" The youkai laughed at him, two voices coming out instead of one, "Come, now, can't you guess, monk? I would think it was a little obvious. But if you must ask..." He landed on the ground, his red eyes gleaming, "I combined my body with the hanyou, Inu-yasha. When I realized the Shikon was out of my reach, thanks to my hateful child Kagura, I came up with another theory of how to become a full demon. By taking Inu-yasha's blood, and melding it with my own, it was enough to make us a full demon. A very powerful one at that."

"You bastard...how dare you..." An idea struck him, "Did...did Sango see you like this...?" The creature laughed, "Oh yes. I had to kill her of course, but the surprise on her face was worth the effort." He paused thoughtfully, "I wonder how the hanyou's bitch would respond to my face..." A magic scroll flew at him, which hit him, but he peeled it off as if it were just an ordinary piece of paper. "My, my, my, what an annoyance." Naraku threw out his hand, and Miroku flew at the movement, slamming against the side of the crater, "You know, this was the place of my 'rebirth'." The youkai drawled lazily, "And now, you are going to die here. And then the little miko will die, and then I am finally free of you all!" Maniacal laughter came the demon, making Miroku cover his ears. But suddenly Naraku stopped, grasping at his skull, "No...not now! Not now!!" The creature's body writhed in the air, as if it was fighting with itself.

Miroku took this pause as a blessing, and turned to the cat demon at his side, "Kirara, take Koraru to Kagome. Take care of her for me, I'll take care of things here." The youkai instantly transformed, and the monk hurriedly placed his daughter on the furry back, giving her a kiss on the brow. "Live well, my daughter," he whispered fiercely, "Make your mother and I proud." He gave the feline a loving slap, and she took off to the air. The Houshi then turned around, staff in hand. By now, Naraku had slithered to the ground, and his shoulders were shaking violently. Miroku walked up to him slowly, and then heard a sound he didn't expect to hear. Sobbing. The great Naraku was actually crying, "Miroku..." came a rasp. The priest instantly recognized the voice, "Inu-yasha? May Buddha be merciful...are you trapped in that thing?"

"Yes," the demon looked up, the eyes now golden instead of red. "I've had to watch everything this bastard has done, EVERTHING, Miroku. The things he does..." the man shuddered, "...it's enough to make anyone sick."

"Inu-yasha..."

"Kill me." Miroku's eyes popped out of his head, "What??" Inu-yasha lowered his head, "Kill me, please. I don't want to watch this bastard kill you, or Kagome...and he will. So please, kill me." The man shook, "Inu-yasha, I can't...there must be another way..."

"There isn't! Trust me!!" the body began to shake again, "Miroku, I'm losing control, please!! Use your wind tunnel and banish us from this world forever!" The priest paused, thinking. Inu-yasha shook his head and howled, "MIROKU!!" There was obviously no choice in the matter. Miroku swallowed and began to pull at his rosary. His worst fear, his worst nightmare, was about to take place. But, as long as it saved his friends and daughter...The seal came off and he held out his hand, "I'm sorry, my friend."

"So am I, Miroku, so am I." The hell hole opened, the familiar wind sucking everything around it. Inu-yasha's 'body' limply fell into the void, then the wind began to pick up. Closing his purple eyes, Miroku surrendered to his fate. A ball of fierce airstreams encompassed the crater, before vanishing abruptly. When all was said and done, nothing stood in the deserted valley. There was no sign that a battle had actually taken place, much less that anyone had died. But one person knew. The form of a little girl, bloodied with battle, stood on the edge, looking down with black eyes. "Very good, very good," she whispered before fading into a black mist.

Ooooo!! Mystery!! Yeah, so uh, for next chapter you need to give me....oh let's say....another 4 reviews? I would really love it if there were more though....


End file.
